Battle of Destiny
by FrozenTearsGal
Summary: A new evil is slowly taking form in Domino City.New ancient items of unfathomable power have been unearthed. Can eight ordinary kids destroy the evil before an ancient Egyptian prophecy is fulfilled ?
1. American Master Duelists

Battle of Destiny

Chapter 1 :

American Master Duelists

Okay, first off, I just want to let you people know that this fic is of my own design alright? It doesn't go along with the YGO plotline or the Egyptian past either. My friend Tiger likes it and I hope you do to. It was a pain in the ass to write because I had to write it by hand instead of typing it. Second of all, there will be nine new items called the Crystal Dragon Items, and any similarities to my ideas and anyone else's ideas is strictly coincidence. Understand ? And I don't want any flames. I want constructive and kind comments, not ones that say stuff like : " Oh I hate this take it down !", or some stupid stuff like that. It hasn't happened to me yet, but I don't want it to, understand? If you don't have something nice to say keep it to yourself. And finally, there is shounen-ai, so if you don't like it then don't read the fic okay? Okay. Glad we're on agreeing terms. And the story really doesn't go anywhere until the second chapter, this is just the introduction to the six main characters ;; Okay, fic begin !

Long ago, when the pyramids were still young, Egyptian kings played a game of great and terrible power. They did battle with magic and monsters for riches and glory. From these Shadow Games erupted a war that threatened to destroy the world, until a brave and powerful Pharaoh locked the dark magic away, imprisoning it for all eternity within the mystical Millennium Items.

But recently, new ancient Egyptian texts have been unearthed. Stone tablets that tell of a far greater power than the seven Millennium Items. Items which were so powerful, their wielders were able to summon powerful beasts whenever they so wished. Each item had it's own special power, and it's own beasts. These beings were so destructive, that they were locked away within what became known as the Crystal Dragon Items.

As ancient scriptures tell, nine Crystal Dragon Items existed. But in recent years, strange crystal objects have been dug up in Egypt, and were left in storage to be put on display at the Domino City Museum. Little did the excavators know, that soon, these items would belong to a handful of unsuspecting kids, teenagers that are unaware that they hold the very future of mankind within their hands. The path they choose is for them to decide...or is it ? (Corny I know, leave me alone I've been on new medicine recently and it's racking my brain ! )

"I can't believe it ! We're finally getting a chance to live out our greatest dream !" A teenage boy skipped happily out of the airplane, a brown backpack slung over his left shoulder. A group of people made their own way out of the aircraft, several young men delightedly ogling the stewardess that stood at the exit, saying farewell to, and slapping them after a quick grope to her chest. The men that got slapped walked away, rubbing their cheeks and grumbling amongst themselves. Five young kids grouped with the hyperactive boy, each with their own backpacks.

The boy himself had deep, red scraggly hair, a few light red streaks, and black bangs. He was wearing blue jeans that seemed to have more pockets than seemed necessary, white sneakers with blue shoelaces, and a red T-shirt that said "Japan's # 1 Fan !". His eyes were a brilliant blue and they almost always had the beaming look of a young child. "We made it ! We're in Japan ! Yay ! ..." He paused and then looked to his left eagerly. "EEEEEE ! Look at all the Japanese people !" Then he quickly turned to his right and ran over to a magazine rack. "And look at all the books with Japanese text !" He turned around. "EEEE ! Look ! A Japanese giftshop !" He ran over to it and stood in front of a shelf full of colorful, rectangular boxes. "And they have pocky !" ( For those of you who don't know what pocky is, it's a Japanese cookie snack .) The boy bounced on his heels happily. "Ikki ! This is great ! Isn't it great ! This is awesome ! Isn't it awesome !"

"Yeah super..." Said the other boy in the group with little interest at all. He rolled his eyes and grabbed the other's arm. "Jamie, we can't buy anything until we get our American money switched to yen. Dumbass..." The boy named Ikki wore black jeans, black boots, and a black T-shirt with a skull and crossbones on it. He wore a stud in his right ear, and a silver necklace with a small cross attached to it. He had long black hair, with several long strands that fell in front of his face, and brown glaring eyes that would strike fear into even the boldest of men.

Jamie whined and said with a childish pout : " Awww... but Ikki, I want pocky now !" He stubbornly folded his arms. "This sucks. There's a whole truckload of pocky sitting right here in front of us and I can't buy a single box ! ... American money sucks."

"You know," Said a deep feminine voice, " for a seventeen year old you sure do act like a baby." The red-haired girl was considerably shorter than the rest of the group. She wore a purple T-shirt, black pants, and dark green army boots. She also had her favorite big hoop earring in her ears, and they shook every time she took a step. She walked with them down the bustling airport terminals, and continued to glare at Jamie with her threatening brown eyes, that, when she was angry enough, could even make Ikki shake in his boots. "Sa-chan ! I understand you bringing the girls, but did you have to bring goth boy and crybaby too? I mean... they're hot and all, but...come on !" She readjusted her glasses and continued to glare over her shoulder. "The loud one is starting to get on my nerves." Her boots made loud thudding noises on the hard tile floor, the echoes getting lost within the constant chatter of all the Japanese people.

Then another voice spoke up, making sure she was loud enough for the girl to hear. "Coinal-chan, something is always getting on your nerves ! You need to lighten up !"

Coinal glared at the girl that spoke. "Sa-chan...did you just talk back to me?" Her voice was deep and threatening, scaring Jamie to hide behind Ikki as they walked.

Sarah let out a squeak of fear. "Uh-um...no..no I didn't... gomen nassai ! Onni-chan !" She whined and looked onward, stepping around anyone or anything that got in her way, avoiding eye contact with Coinal for as long as she could.

A girl walking next to Coinal pouted as she folded her arms. "Coinal-chan ! Don't be so mean ! It's not Jamie's fault he's so hyper ! ..." She pondered for a moment, and then suddenly perked up. "It's the sugar's fault !"

"Oh sure !" Coinal exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "When you can't think of anything better, blame it on the sugar !" She sighed and smiled. "Tiger, you're impossible sometimes. Cute, but impossible."

"Rew!" Tiger whined and shook her head. ( 'Rew' is a cat-like noise that Tiger always uses when she talks... I should know... I talk to her on the phone --;; ) "Coinal-chan you're mean !" Tiger was wearing khaki shorts, a green sleeveless T-shirt and sneakers which had neatly tied laces. Several strands of her long, dark brown hair fell in front of her equally brown eyes. Annoyed, she let out a cat-like growl and tucked the loose strands behind her ear with a huff. "Onni-chan ! Tell Coinal-chan to stop being so mean !"

"Uh, sorry Tiger, can't help you there." She said nervously. She was about as tall as Tiger, taller than the other two girls, but still shorter than the two boys that they were with. She had long brown hair that she kept up in a ponytail, which was stuck through the back of her blue hat, with a few dangling light blue bangs that hung over her hazel green eyes. She wore blue jeans with the hems coming apart, and a white belly shirt with a golden dragon on it. Her sneakers were slightly dirty with blots of dust here and there, but she didn't seem to care a bit. She had a gold charm bracelet on her left wrist, and upon further inspection, you could see assorted duel monster dragons dangling from it. She let out a dolphin-like giggle as she watched Jamie's antics, making a few people that were nearby give her group odd looks.

Another girl soon smacked Sarah playfully on the back of the head with a rolled up magazine that she had been reading. "Sarah ! Stop that ! You're drawing attention to us !" The girl that spoke had sandy brown hair that fell loosely around her shoulders, and bright blue eyes that shone beautifully. Her white tank top matched her white pants, which had a bronze chain dangling from two of the belt loops.

Sarah eyed the girl suspiciously. "Oh _I'm_ causing drawing attention to us?" She said, and, with a small smirk, poked the brunette in the shoulder.

Ikki sighed in annoyance. "Jan please ! Jamie's drawing more attention to himself than Sarah could to the entire group !"

Jan giggled and grabbed Sarah's arm. "Can't we at least get out of this stuff airport?" She said with a smile. "We're in Japan now ! I wanna explore !"

Tiger nodded in excitement. "Uh-huh ! I agree with Jan-chan !"

After leaving the airport, the group rested their legs at a table outside a coffee house. Jamie squealed in awe at all the duel monsters shops and snack stores. "Man this place is awesome !" He giggled and latched happily onto Ikki's arm who shook it violently trying to get Jamie off.

"Brat ! Off ! Off ! Dammit !" With no success, he stopped his hopeless endeavor and tried to pry him off, which still didn't work. Then he had an idea. "Jamie... if you let go... I'll use all the money in my credit card to buy you pocky !"

Jamie looked up at Ikki happy chibi-like. "Really?" Then he gave his friend a small glare, still in chibi mode. "You mean it ?"

Ikki gave Jamie a reassuring smile, "Sure Jamie. I promise." He saw the glare Jamie was giving him. "Okay, okay. I promise on my duel monster's deck !"

Jamie smiled happily. "That's better !...hey... Sarah... don't you think that we're forgetting something?"

Sarah nodded. "Yeah, we are." She watched as Jan poked her cheeks out of sheer boredom, and then perked up. "Oh ! I remember ! It's not a matter of _what_ we're forgetting. It's a matter of _whom_ we're forgetting !" She looked into her backpack and pulled out a laptop from it. Jan, Coinal and Tiger gave a look of utter confusion, however, Ikki laughed and Jamie gave out a squeal of delight.

"What's so special about the laptop?" Coinal asked. "And I thought we were referring to a person, not an inanimate object !"

"Oh we're definitely talking about a person...persons to be more like it." Sarah said with a giggle as she set the laptop down. It was a black Sony Vio, and several dragon stickers were stuck to the cover, as well as a sticker of a blue eyes white dragon at the top left corner of the monitor. She opened it up and turned it on, and watched as her friends gathered around behind her, the girls confused, but the boys had a look of amusement on their faces.

When the laptop turned on, her desktop wallpaper was the inside of an airplane,in the cockpit. The co-pilot's seat was empty. However, the pilot's seat was occupied with a tall figure with dark purple hair that spiked out in all directions, and light purple eyes that were all but gentle.

Entering the cockpit was a young stewardess, significantly shorter than the pilot. She had red hair that was very neat in front but messy in the back. She also had big red eyes that always seemed to glimmer happily. The sight of the stewardess made Ikki, Sarah, and Jamie laugh out loud. Both the pilot and the stewardess turned towards the screen.

Jan smiled at the red-head who was offering the pilot a cup of fresh, hot coffee. "Aww... what a cute little girl !"

Sarah grinned and waved at the two people that resided inside her laptop. "Hey you guys, what's up ?"

The red-head automatically tackled the screen, making it shake. "Sarah-chan ! Konnichiwa!" The stewardess took a step back and leaned forward, making the skirt she was wearing come up, taking up most of the computer screen.

The boy with purple hair pulled some of the skirt back and gave a small wave. "Yo Sarah! Hey Jamie. Ikki... gimme a moment to come up with a greeting for you." He grinned at Ikki's lived reaction and then poked the red-head in the arm. "Yo, your panties are showing."

"Gah ! Why were you looking you pervert ?" The stewardess blushed and ran left and off screen crying. "Sarah-chan ! Cloud-kun's a pervert ! Tell him to leave me alone ! Tell him to stop !"

"Oh, I'm the pervert? Last time I checked I'm not the one wearing the dress." He dodged a random assortment of items that were flying from off screen.

"You jerk ! I like the dress !" She whined and continued to throw things at her companion. "It was perfect for the airplane scene !"

Cloud shook his head and snapped his fingers. He automatically changed into a completely new outfit. He was wearing worn out blue jeans and black boots. He was also wearing a sleeveless leather shirt, black gloves with the fingers cut out and he had a large diamond stud earring in his left ear. "Bit get out here ! Sarah has people she wants to introduce to us !"

"I'm not coming." She continued to cry and you could hear her stifled sobs and whines. "I'm staying here !"

Cloud glared to the left of the screen and shook his fist at the stewardess. "Get the hell out here you little freakin' brat !"

"Fine, fine. You don't have to be a meanie about it." The next instant the girl jumped onscreen wearing a pair of brown shorts, running sneakers, and a white T-shirt. "Hi there ! My name is Hacking Program BIT.2B, created in the year of 2001, November 17, and first activated the 21st of the same month ! But uh... you can just call me Bit for short. That's what Sarah-chan does ! And this is Cloud ! It's a pleasure to meet you all !"

Jan smiled at the two happily. "So, Cloud, is Bit your girlfriend? You don't have to be shy about it, you can tell us."

Cloud sweatdropped as he took a small step back. "Uh...um... I uh..." He turned around and blushed, making Jan giggle happily.

Bit smiled and stepped forward with his face almost touching the screen. "Silly ! I'm not a girl ! I'm a boy !"

Jan blushed, embarrassed at the mistake that she had just so carelessly made. "Oh... I'm sorry."

Bit grinned happily and waved it off. "Oh it's okay ! It's a common mistake ! Jamie-kun and Ikki-sama thought I was a girl at first too !"

Cloud laughed. "Yeah, it's an easy mistake to make, especially with all those girly outfits that you wear buddy." He chuckled and turned around. "So, Sarah who the fuck are these people?"

Coinal glared at Cloud and poked the screen in annoyance. "Hey purple boy, don't make me download a can of whoop ass on your sorry behind !"

"Oh I'm so scared !" Cloud whined teasingly. "Oh someone save us !" He shook his head and glared at her, then looked back at Sarah, his cold look disappearing. "So, like I asked, who are these people?"

"This is Jan-chan..." Jamie said, giggling amused as the nicknamed rhymed. "This is Coinal... and this is Tiger-chan !" Jamie glomped her and nuzzled his cheeks to hers. "She's my favorite !"

"Rew !" Tiger did her trademark kitty whine and stood up. "Um, hello ? Guys? It's getting late ! Shouldn't we start looking for our house? Well aren't we?"

Jan nodded, agreeing. "I don't know about you guys," she said with a smile, "But I don't want to spend my first night in Japan sleeping on the damn cold streets !"

"With some hooker !" Jamie added as he gave a nod, forcing everyone into a sweat drop.

"Awww... but Sarah-chan ! Don't you wanna show your new friends all of those Seto Kaiba pictures you have?" Bit ran off screen and came back rolling on old-fashioned slide show camera with him. "And the ones of you and Jamie-kun when you were little are priceless !" He giggled and turned the camera on.

"For once I agree with the brat !" Cloud said raising his hand in concurrence with Bit's statement.

Bit gave a chibi glare at Cloud and then looked back to the group. "Oh ! And FYI Sarah-chan, we've found more Seto Kaiba pictures for you !" He shouted with great exuberance and with a grin, brought his face up to the computer screen. "Wanna see em?"

"You know it !" Sarah replied happily. "Upload them while I get everything packed up will you?"

"Roger dodger !" Bit and cloud said in unison as they saluted. They moved to dive into a file titled 'Unzipped Seto Kaiba, (wow that's suggestive)', when a deep, cold voice filled everybody's ears.

"Pictures huh? It's nice to know I have such wonderful, devoted fans."

Everyone turned around to see a tall figure looming over them. The man that spoke was wearing a white treantch coat, over a black, leather turtleneck shirt, and black leather pants, which automatically caught Coinal's attention. The man had chocolate brown hair which was neatly brushed back, and cold blue eyes that were glaring down upon them with utter disgust. "Hmpf. It seems Japan has a new pack of dogs wandering its streets."

"DOGS! DOGS!" Coinal stood up furiously and stormed up to him, glaring at the man that was exceptionally taller then she was. "Wanna say that to my face pretty boy? Hm?"

"Fool, do you even know who I am?" He inquired angrily, glowering down at her, his icy blue eyes fixated with hers.

"Yeah, I know who you are." She replied in a dominant tone. "Mr. I-have-money-and-you-don't-so-I'm-better-than-you ! Our dear old Seto Kaiba. So what's the weather like up at the top of the corporate ladder? Have enough bird shit fall on you to put you in a bitchy mood Mr. High and Mighty?"

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "How dare you. You Americans are trash."

Ikki growled and marched up to Kaiba. "I'll have you know I'm not complete American. I'm half American and half Japanese !"

Kaiba smirked. "So, to put it simply... you're nothing more than a mutt. You bunch don't belong here."

"Call me a mutt one more time you bastard I dare you !"

"I could just as easily sue you and your pathetic friends for verbal harassment. But I'm on a tight schedule." His smirk widened as he walked off. "But I'll be sure to fit in time to call the pound and report a pack of wild dogs on the loose."

Sarah stepped forward and raised her hand in the air. "Mr. Kaiba !" When he stopped and looked over his shoulder, she shrunk back a bit. "Um... I'm terribly..terribly sorry f-for the inconvenience."

Coinal twitched. "Sarah ! You apologized to him ! He's the one that started this whole fucking mess ! Just because he's your idol, though I still don't see why he is, doesn't mean you should let him walk all over you ! He's a good-for-nothing, low down dirty bastard ! That's all he is !"

"Coinal ! Quiet !" Sarah whined. "Or he really will sue us !"

"Hmph. It seems there's a smart one amongst you dogs." Seto said, the smirk on his face once again. He then began walking away once more. "If you're really sorry you'll stay out of my way."

"Y-yes sir." Sarah gave a quick bow, even though she knew he wasn't looking, and then began to gather her things together in a rather sudden perky mood. "Well ! Let's go, let's go, let's go ! We can't waist time here ! We gotta find our house, house, house !" She giggled and closed her laptop, despite Bit and Cloud's objections, and gently put it back in her book bag.

"Since when were you in such a big hurry?" Jan said with a grin. "I thought you wanted to check out the Seto Kaiba pictures that your two little friends found for you."

"Ah ! ... guys ! Let's just go okay ! Let's find our house, come on !" She quickly go her things together and ran ahead.

Coinal raised a brow. "Does she even know where she's going?"

"Don't think so." Jan said. "And I don't think Jamie does either." She pointed after the hyper red-head who was chasing after Sarah, struggling to keep a hold of his luggage.

Ikki shook his head. "Let's just follow them and hope they aren't going in the opposite direction of our house."

"Ikki, shouldn't you know where the house is?" Tiger asked, picking her stuff up. "Your mom and dad bought it didn't they?"

"It's just my mom, and yes. She did buy it. It was supposed to be our summer getaway home, but she was so busy managing the company, we never had any time to go on a vacation. So it was just sitting here in Domino City collecting dust. She decided to put the money she put into the house to good use, so she sent us over here. And she said as long as we stay in school she'll pay all of our bills."

"Well can't we just goof off and say we're going to school when we really aren't?" Coinal inquired as she walked next to him.

Ikki smirked. "Okay, first off Coinal. You're already eighteen. You don't go to school anymore. Two, why the hell would you care what happens anyway, and three, mom opted that all of our report cards and progress reports are sent to her in American instead of our house."

Tiger sweatdropped. "Why would she go through all that trouble?"

"Because that way, getting progress reports every month, and report cards every three months, mom can makes sure we stay in school." Ikki explained with a small grumble. "Mom isn't stupid. Did you really think she would send six kids, unchaperoned, to Japan without having a system to make sure we stay in school?"

Jan nodded. "That makes sense, but you have a bookbag full of credit cards. Can't you just use those to pay our bills?"

"Like I said, mom isn't stupid. She gives us seven hundred dollars a month for groceries, and one credit card each, God only knows where she gets all of them. If she were to stop receiving report cards and progress reports, she would stop sending credit cards, allowing us enough money to only purchase groceries. And since they only send us enough money for that, we won't be able to pay the bills without getting jobs. Meaning, my mom's system either keeps us in school or forces us to work . And even though I have a bookbag ful of credit cards now, money runs our eventually, and it doesn't exactly grow on trees. And besides, mom gave us these credid cards so we could furnish the house. The credit cards mom is going to send us monthly are for our own personal use." Ikki sighed. "I hate it when moms are smart."

Jan nodded. "You're telling me. My mom is keeping in touch with your mom. My mom said if your mom doesn't get a positive report every month, she's making me go back to America!"

"My mom too!" Tiger added with a small whine.

"To tell ya the truth, my mother doesn't give a shit." Coinal said with a finger in her ear.

Tiger sweatdropped. "Nice to know you have a loving family Coinal-chan."

"Yeah ain't it great?" She muttered sarcastically.

"Where did Sarah-chan and Jamie go?" Jan asked glancing around.

"Dunno, but I think I know where they might be." Coinal said, pointing to a duel monsters store. The group walked inside, and sure enough, Jamie and Sarah were browsing the isle of booster packs.

"Um, excuse me ! Mr. Store owner sir?" Jamie said as he walked up to the desk. "Do you guys take American money?"

"Why of course !" Said the man cheerfully. He was on old man, most likely in his early seventies, and about five feet tall. "What would you like children?"

"These !" Jamie exclaimed happily, dumping an armful of booster packs onto the table.

Sarah smiled. "Sir, do you sell single cards?"

"Why yes, here you go." He reached into the cabinet and pulled out a giant card holder book. "Take all the time you need."

"All I need are some new dragon cards." Sarah said, flipping through the book.

"Dragon cards?" He looked up from Jamie's booster pack pile.

"Yeah. I'm a dragon duelist."

"Well if it's dragon cards you're after, I've got a little book with nothing but dragons."

Sarah looked over at him chibi-ish. "Seriously?"

"Yes, would you like to see it?"

"Hai !...please?" She was uber chibi now, peering over the counter pleadingly.

After pulling out the book, he held it out for her and she snatched it away and began flipping through it. "Aww darn... I can't choose !... I know !" She set the book down on the counter. "I'll buy all of the cards in this book !"

"All of them ?" The old man exclaimed. "But young lady, there are some expensive dragons there. A few of them cost over two hundred American dollars!"

"Don't worry, I can afford it. Besides, let's just think of it as me taking them off your hands."

"Well okay, let me finish ringing up his cards here."

"Throw her cards in with mine" Jamie said.

"I beg your pardon?" The old man seemed utterly confused.

"We use the same money. "She said with a smile.

"Sarah ! Jamie ! I told you we have to wait to get our money switched to yet before we buy anything !" Ikki exclaimed angrily as he stomped over to them, practically fuming.

"Don't worry," Sarah said. "He takes American money. Besides...he has dragon cards ! Oh, by the way." She darted over to Ikki, opened up his backpack, and pulled out a credit card. "Can I borrow this? Please and thank you !" She giggled and hopped back over to the counter and placed the credit card down.

"Anything else you children want?"

"Not today thanks." Jamie said and then grinned. "But I can tell we're going to be coming back !"

"Glad to hear that ! Now, let me start ringing up the girl's cards."

"Grandpa ! I'm home!" Shouted a young kid's voice. The bell on the door rang as two kids stepped inside. (I'm not going to bother with descriptions cause we already know what Yugi and Joey look like. )

"Ah, Yugi ! Welcome home ! Are your friends with you?"

"Just Joey today grandpa!" Yugi said with a smile. "We have guests?" He looked around at the gang and drew back when he found Sarah glaring at him.

"Nope, customers." I'm still ringing up their stuff and their prices already lead up to over five hundred American dollars."

"Really grandpa! That's great !" Yugi chimed excitedly.

Joey grinned. "Hey, not too bad. I always knew you'd make a big sale someday gramps."

"And you were right Joseph." He said with a smile. "Anyway, the total comes up to...whoa! Nine-hundred and fifty six American dollars! And the credit card is...done ! And thank you for stopping by our game shop."

Jan snatched a piece of paper from Ikki's hand and walked up to the counter. "Pardon me, but can you help us? You see, we just flew in from America today, and ...we're kinda lost. So can you help us? Pretty please? Pretty please ?"

"Of course ! Do you have the address written down? I'm sure my grandson Yugi and his friend Joseph can show you the way."

"Yes, and thank you sir."

"Alright!" Joey exclaimed. "Let's find the newbies their house !"

Sarah twitched, her glare still fixated upon Yugi. "Newbies!"

Jamie sweatdropped, laughing nervously as he tried to keep his female companion from literally beating Yugi to a pulp. "We'd love your help ! We're tired enough as it is!"

Yugi smiled. "Then perhaps Joey and I can carry some of your things for you." He reached for Sarah's bookbag but she quickly snatched it up and snorted.

"I'm very capable of carrying my own things thank you."

"Hey, what's her problem?" Joey asked as he leaned over towards Ikki.

Ikki merely chuckled and spoke so that only Joey could hear. "Hormones. I'll explain later."

"Whoa ! No need to explain buddy. Girl problems are girl problems man." Joey took a step back and then grinned. "So...when we leavin'?"

"Right now!" Coinal exclaimed disgruntled. "I wanna get to our fucking house so I can get some much needed sleep!"

"I'm with the Spanish girl !" Jan exclaimed happily, and then suddenly, out of sheer boredom, she began poking at her own cheeks.

"Whoa, no way." Joey looked down at Coinal. "You're Mexican?"

"Dominican thank you!" She exclaimed as she grabbed her bag. "We Spanish people are very proud of our heritage. Our family sizes are ones for the record books though." Then she looked up at Joey. "Wanna adopt three brats, and old fart, and a mean bitch that's shorter than I am?"

"Uhhh...umm. I'll pass ! Anyway...let's see that address of yours." He walked over to Jan and took the paper from her. "Let's see...holy cow ! This is the richest part of Domino city ! How could a bunch of kids like you get enough money to buy one a these houses ?"

"Well...ya...see...uh..." Ikki sweatdropped. "My family is rich."

"Dude ! No kiddin. Wait till Tristan hears I have a rich friend !" Joey laughed and cheerfully swung an arm around Ikki's shoulder. "Come on, we are friends right?"

Yugi chuckled. "Don't worry. Joey isn't after your money." He smiled at everyone. "I do hope we can be friends."

"You guys can be friends with little Yugi," She walked over to the door and opened it. "But if you don't mind, I'd like to go on living my life pretending he doesn't exist." She then snatched the address from Joey and walked out the door with a huff.

"Did... I do something wrong?" Yugi asked as he looked up at Tiger. "D-did I make a bad first impression or something?"

Tiger shook her head. "No...rew... that's not it. We'll tell you later...when she's not around."

"So, do you think you can show us our house Joey?" Jan asked, a shy smile on her face.

"Suuurree. No problem little lady !" He grinned and opened the door. "Ladies first!"

"You heard him Jamie." Ikki smirked. "You first."

"Ikki you're mean !" Jamie whined and ran outside, latching onto Sarah's arm crying. "S-Sarah-chan ! Ik-Ikki's being mean again! He...he called me a...a girl ! And...he...he did it on purpose!"

"Ikki does a lot of things on purpose !" Sarah snapped. "First day in Japan and you're already acting like a crybaby ! Suck it up Jamie ! I'm not your mother !"

Ikki growled and stormed over to Sarah, talking in English so Yugi and Joey couldn't understand them. "Sarah ! Whoa ! Listen, I know you're pissed off about Yugi being here, but taking your anger out on Jamie is a major low I never thought you'd take. Aren't you supposed to be the honorable one in the group ? You know, the Honor Code of the Dragon. You made that up yourself ! Remember Honor Code of the Dragon rule number two? 'Never yell at a friend no matter the reason.' Sarah, didn't you say that was one of your most important honor code rules?"

"Yeah..." She muttered quietly. "Just leave me alone. I'll be fine tomorrow."

"Sure, as long as you promise not to speak another word till tomorrow. I take away one dragon card for each word you speak. Starting now. Understood?"

She nodded and sank back to the back of the group the rest of the way to the house. Tiger glanced over her shoulder. "Ikki, weren't you being a little harsh? No more talking for the rest of the day? Isn't that a bit much? Rew..."

Jan nodded. "Yeah...ouch Ikki. Just ouch."

"You have to be strict with her." Ikki said quietly. "Trust me, you can't get anywhere with her if you don't set some ground rules."

"We're here ! And man what a house you guys got !" Joey grinned and looked through the polished wrought iron bars on the gate. "Man, is all your stuff here yet?"

Tiger shook her head. "Nuh-uh. All the stuff for our rooms is coming tomorrow. Clothes and stuff included."

"Yeah." Coinal said with her finger in her ear once more. "We go shopping tomorrow for the other stuff that's gonna go in our house.

Joey laughed. "Great ! Yug and I can come and help ya ! And we can bring the rest of our friends too."

Sarah twitched again. She opened her mouth to protest, but Ikki gave her an ice cold stare that said "Talk and the dragons will burn in hell." Sarah looked away and then pushed the gate open and walked inside.

"Well, it's getting late." Yugi said with a yawn. "My grandma is going to be worried about us if we don't head home soon."

"Catch ya guys later!" Joey exclaimed. About halfway down the block, Yugi and Joey turned and waved until they disappeared.

Jamie grinned. "What are we waiting for? Let's get inside!" He ran inside, and once everyone caught up, Jamie began to glance around. "Ooooh...hey. It's like a dust museum in here!." ...aww man... I hate museums."

Everyone laughed except for Sarah who was already on her way to a corner in the living room. She looked for an outlet, and, once she found one, pulled out her computer and set it on the floor, but not before wiping away some of the dust. She opened up her laptop and turned it on.

Bit and Cloud automatically popped onscreen. Her new wallpaper that they set up was a beach scene. Bit was in the water tackling a beach ball much bigger than he was, and Cloud was laying on a towel, trying to soak up some sun rays. Cloud looked up, lowering his sunglasses. "Yo. Sup."

"Sarah-chan!" Big squealed and ran up to the screen. "Are you at your new house yet?" Sarah nodded. "Hey...why aren't you talking?" He saw Sarah point to Jamie.

Cloud's eyes widened as he scrambled up to the screen next to Bit. "You broke an Honor Code of the Dragon rule didn't you?"

Sarah nodded and then was pushed aside by Jan and Tiger who were grinning happily. Tiger spoke up first. "Hey Bit ! Hey Cloud !"

"Yo..." Cloud held up a hand. "Hey, what did she do this time? Murder? Theft ? ...she didn't rape Kaiba did she?"

"Oh, no." Jan said with a giggle, and then she sighed. "She yelled at Jamie."

Cloud nodded. "Ah yes," He then recited, along with Bit, the second rule of Sarah's code. " 'Never yell at a friend, no matter the reason.' So what happened?"

Tiger sat down in front of the computer. "Get this, after Kaiba showed up..." Tiger went on to describe everything in detail, right up to where Joey and Yugi left to go home. "And that's what happened."

"Ah, Yugi problems." Cloud nodded again. "That sucks. So how long is Sarah in for?"

"Till tomorrow." Tiger replied. "Apparently Ikki thinks he's a psychiatrist."

"Hey ! I've been to enough of 'em !" Ikki shouted from his corner. "I think I would know how their shit operates !"

Jan grinned. "Hey Tiger, how about we send Ikki to one last psychiatrist?"

"Rew? What for?"

"I think Ikki is suffering from a severe case of OJD."

"OJD?"

"Over-bearing Jerk Disorder."

Tiger, Coinal and Jamie fell back laughing, Coinal holding her sides. "Oh ! The pain ! The agonizing pain ! It hurts ! Too funny !"

Ikki growled. "Let's just get to bed already."

Sarah nodded and shooed Jan and Tiger away from the spot on the floor that she had claimed. Once everyone else had taken a spot, they pulled out their sleeping bags and crawled into them.

"Night, night everybody !" Bit exclaimed as he turned off the computer. One by one the kids fell asleep, unaware of what tomorrow had in store for them.


	2. Legend of the Crystal Dragon Items

Battle of Destiny

Chapter 2:

Legend of the Crystal Dragon Items

Finally ! I got chapter 2 posted ! This is truly a wonderful achievement ! Hopefully more work will go into this fic once my KH story is completely finished, along with the one-shot about Zack and Cloud. But really, this is great. I posted the first chapter for this last year and I'm just now getting to the second chapter. It's a great relief on my part, but the worst is soon to come. - -;; This fic is going to be an elaborate one with several plot twists and tons of new characters. I don't know how long it's going to be, but I can guarantee it's going to be at least fifteen chapters, if not more. And I'm sorry this chapter is so dialogue heavy and what not. I was kind of in a hurry to write it. Okay. Anyway, I've taken up enough of your time. Bai bai ! And read on !

Note : HAPPY BIRTHDAY TIGER-CHAN !

The next morning the house was silent. Very silent. Young Tiger awoke from her sleep, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She pulled out her ponytail, which she always put up before she went to sleep, and let her hair fall, like a brown cascading waterfall. "...rew... I hate mornings. Especially Monday mornings... but... this isn't Monday is it ? ... I still hate it." She pouted and then looked around, suddenly noticing how peaceful the place was. " Rew ? Jamie ? Sarah ? ... anyone ?" She eyed the spots that her friends had claimed last night, whining to find that everything was picked up and neat. Backpacks were zipped up, sleeping bags were rolled up, and everything was neatly leaned up against the walls, out of the way. "... Coinal ? Jan-chan ?" She whined again. " Guys ? ... hello ?" A loud crash was audible, making her jump up. "EEK !" She looked towards the door but had to shield her eyes from the bright morning sunlight that was shining in from outside.

A soft gentle voice filled her ears. It was coming from outside. As soon as her eyes adjusted to the bright light she removed her hand and then blinked as she heard the voices again. "Yugi, you're stepping on my foot. Would you please remove it ?"

"Oh, sorry Bakura." Came a familiar voice. " Man, this thing is heavy." Strained grunts could be heard as this Yugi child helped Bakura with whatever it was they were doing. Yugi ? ... Yugi. Tiger could have sworn she'd heard that name before. But she wasn't sure where she had heard it. Suddenly it hit her. Yugi was that little kid that she and the others had met at that card shop. She smiled, proud that she had remembered his name and face and then jumped when she heard yet another, much familiar voice barking orders.

"Okay, you two. Grab that and take it inside ! Be careful with it. It's my TV ! And if I miss any episodes of Naruto because you idiots broke my damned television, I'm gonna kill your asses ! And you ! The one in the leather. Grab my Gamecube and follow blondie and the idiot ! ... drop my Gamecube and things will happen. Things that I dare not mention in the presence of the others!" You could very clearly hear the smirk in her voice as she said this. And then her orders started again after a short pause. "Sarah ! Jamie ! Start carrying my bed stuff in ! Jan can carry the box with my clothes in it ! You, chick with the brown hair. Touch my stuff and you die ! Ikki... grab my art stuff and take it inside !"

Ikki walked up behind Coinal and smacked her playfully with a pillow. "Being our guardian, if that's what you want to call it, doesn't make you supreme lord of the Earth. That's my job."

"Nooo it's my job goth-boy. Or at least it is now." She reached into her backpack which was sitting next to her and pulled out a giant red book labeled 'Coinal's Words the World Should Know' and opened it up to the 'C' section and spoke as she wrote in it. " Coinal. See : Dictator, Pudding Lover and Supreme Lord and Ruler of the World." She blinked, and then blinked again. "Let's see... while I'm at it..." She turned to the 'J' section and once again, spoke as she wrote. " Jerk. See : Seto Kaiba." She then turned to 'S' and wrote some more. "Seto Kaiba. See : Jerk, Bastard, Hardass, Over-bearing idiot and Racist. There we go !" She closed the book and smiled happily.

Tiger came out of the house, rubbing her eyes sleepily. She scratched her arm and walked over next to the Dominican girl. "Coinal-chan ? What's going on ?"

"Oh ! Tiger ! Good ! You're awake. Everyone's bringing in my stuff. It's the first truck that got here ! You can grab my box of Gamecube and Playstation games and take it up to my room !"

"Okie dokie !" Tiger giggled, suddenly wide awake and in better spirits as she ran to the moving truck and literally dove in. "Let's see... Playstation and Gamecube games... AH ! Here they are !" She sat next to the box and started rummaging through it. " ... Let's see what she's got... wow. Final Fantasy X, final Fantasy X-2, Kingdom Hearts... other's that I've never heard of... oh well ! Hee... let's bring these on in." She pushed the box to the front of the truck and the slowly climbed out, dusting herself off. A deep rumbling noise was heard. Tiger looked over her shoulder and saw a couple more moving trucks making their way towards the house. "Looks like someone else's stuff is coming. " She turned back around and pulled the box out of the truck. "And here we go." She ran up to the porch, smiling. "Coinal-chan ? Where is your room ?"

"Upstairs. It's the room where everyone is arranging my shit. Now go on. Oh, by the way. How much stuff is left in the truck ?"

" I dunno... let's see..." Tiger went chibi and pondered, looking up at the sky. "Umm... not much. Just a radio and a few random things. Buh-bye!" Tiger ran up the stairs and looked in al the rooms until she found Coinal's. She peered inside and Jamie, Sarah and Ikki were up against the wall, panting heavily.

"Oh my aching back !" Ikki complained as he sat down, a hand placed on his back, just above his waist.

"My aching dignity..." Sarah grumbled.

Tiger whined, stomping her foot protestingly. "Sarah-chan ! That's my line !"

"Oh. Good morning, Tiger." She grinned. "Sorry I didn't say hi outside. Coinal was working us like dogs ! Anyway, everyone else's stuff should be here soon. Then we have to get back to work."

"Actually..." Everyone looked towards her when they heard the sudden tone change in her voice, knowing that something couldn't be too good. " two more trucks drove up when I pulled out Coinal's games. Rew... and it's okay. You were busy. But... one thing I want to know... why didn't anyone wake me up ?"

"We all woke up on our own." Ikki said. "We just went ahead and let you sleep. You looked tired."

"And you're so cute when you're asleep !" Jamie added, bouncing up and down.

"Rew ! You guys ! Hmph." She pouted and set the box she was carrying down next to Coinal's game systems. "You should have woken me up..."

"Lucky we had these guys to help us." Jan said, as she walked in with a smile. Following behind her were Joey, Yugi, and three other people she hadn't met yet.

"..." Sarah looked up, and, when her eyes fell upon Yugi, she grumbled and stood up. "If you will excuse me, I'm gonna see if my stuff has gotten here yet." She snorted and pushed past Yugi and his friends.

The brown haired boy, known as Tristin, that came in with the others turned around and shouted down the stairs. "Hey ! Watch it missy ! I was standing here !"

"Don't care !" She shouted back, and soon her heavy thudding footsteps could no longer be heard.

The girl next to him, Tea, as she was called, shook her head. "What is that girl's problem?"

"I don't know, but she needs a _serious_ personality check." The other boy said. He was known as Duke Devolin.

"Ah, she's got a beef with Yug." Joey explained, leaning against a wall. "I don't know the details."

"We do..." Jamie said, somewhat sadly.

Tiger nodded. "Uh-huh ! And now that she's not around, we can tell you what's up."

Ikki sighed. "I... think it was about three years ago, soon after I first became friends with Sarah and Jamie."

"Yeah. You see..." Jamie hesitated and then continued. "Uh... Sarah is a fan of Seto Kaiba's."

"WHA!" Joey stepped forward, glaring at Jamie. "She's one of _his_ fans ?"

Tiger nodded, poking her fingers together somewhat shyly. "He-... he's her idol. She looks up to him as a duelist."

"That's nice and all... but what does this have to do with Yugi ?" Duke asked as he sat down in a circle that had now formed on the floor of Coinal's bedroom.

"Well... a lot actually." Ikki noted, rubbing the back of his head as he seemed to search for the words to explain the situation. "... being his fan, she expected him to win all the time. She idolizes him because of his skill with dragon cards. However, as an idol, he let her down... when he lost to Yugi."

Yugi blinked. "...so... she hates me because I beat Seto Kaiba in a duel ?"

Jan nodded. "That's the gist of it... kinda stupid eh ?"

Joey stood up angrily, shouting at the top of his lungs. "Damn right that's stupid ! Is that really why she hates Yugi !"

Yugi sweatdropped. "Uh... Joey..."

"It's not his fault Kaiba's a snot-nosed, pushy..."

"Uh...Joey..."

"...good-for-nothing rich snob that thinks he's better than everyone else ! Why if I had a penny for every time Kaiba claimed he was better than everyone else..."

"Joey ?"

"Yeah Yug ?"

"...you're... standing on one of Coinal's games..."

"Say wha..." He blinked, and then blinked again, lifting his foot and looking down on the floor. "Uh... eh... whoops." He took a step back and picked it up. The case was cracked and inside the CD was in pieces. "Uh... heh... I don't think she'll notice."

Duke snatched the game away from Joey and examined it. "Oh she'll notice ! Nice goin', buddy ! Now you're gonna have to buy her a new copy !"

"Aww man... this really bites." Joey grumbled as he sat back down. "Anyway, when's the other stuff getting here?"

"It won't be too much longer, I'm sure." Yugi said, standing up and raising his arms to stretch. "Let's go on outside and see what's happening, alright ?"

"Yeah, let's go !" Tristin agreed, following his friends out the door.

- Hours Later -

"Well, that's the last of everyone's stuff." Ikki stated, setting down a box of Ra knows what into the room Sarah had picked out for herself.

The hispanic nodded in agreement at Ikki's words and stood up, stretching. "Yeah, now all I have to do is sit on my lazy ass while you guys get the furniture for the rest of the house."

Ikki twitched, shoving his hands into his pockets and shooting a glare in the shorter girls direction. "Coinal. It's nine in the afternoon. The sun has set. We're tired. Deal with it."

Jan laughed as she waved a book back and forth in front of her face out of boredom. "In other words, you can sit on your lazy ass tomorrow while we get the furniture !" She giggled at her own words and tossed the book into the air, meaning to catch it, only to have it miss her hand and hit her in the head, making her wince. "Okay Jan...not the smartest thing you ever did..."

Joey grumbled and sat up from his lying down position. "Man... guess we better head home, Yug. I gotta get me somethin' ta eat."

"Mhmm ! Let's go, guys !" The short high-schooler shouted happily, always seeming way to happy for Sarah's tastes. That brat was up to something. She knew it for sure. But she froze when the boy with the tri-colored hair spoke up after gathering his things together. "Oh ! By the way," He turned to face Coinal and the gang. "There's a new Egyptian Exhibit opening in the Domino Museum tomorrow ! You guys wanna come ?" Those words struck terror in the young dragon duelists heart. A day ? Spent with Yugi ? N-no ! No ! They had to go get furniture for the house tomorrow ! They didn't have the time !

"Uh...heheh. It's alright...we have a lot of work to do, tomorrow." Sarah said, standing up but not bothering to look the boy in the eyes. "We gotta bring in furniture and arrange our rooms an-"

"YAY ! You can count on us being there !" Tiger chirped, jumping in exuberant delight. Great... well, Tiger liked museums, but she knew the others didn't. Tiger could go with them while she and the others went to look for furniture.

"Yeah ! That sounds like fun !" Jamie shouted, jumping up and down. "Yay ! Yay !" ...oh they SO were doing this on purpose.

The blonde grinned and gave a thumbs up to the group. "Heee. Great ! Meet us at the entrance, alright?"

Ryou cleared his throat and tapped Joey on the shoulder, speaking in an old British accent. "Umm... Joey. You forget. They're new here so.. I don't believe they know where the Museum is..."

"And you forget, Bakura," Tea said with amused laughter. "Joey doesn't think with his head."

"Yeah, the only thing Joey thinks with is that bottomless pit he calls a stomach." Tristin noted, and the other members of the group guffawed with delight and amusement.

"Heyyyyy..." Joey shook a fist at Tristin. "Watch it !" He thought for a moment, and then looked down, placing a hand on his stomach. "That reminds me, I'm hungry."

"See ? What'd I tell ya?" Tristin grinned and avoided a clumsy tackle from the mussy haired blonde. "Well, we'd best get going ! Later !" That said, the brunette took off down the street.

"You jerk ! Get back here !" Joey exclaimed as he chased Tristin down the street, waving his fists in the air as their voices grew more distant with every step they took.

"Don't mind those two." Duke said with a sigh. "Anyway, if you don't know your way there, we could always come pick you up if need be." He smiled and twirled his bang with his finger, the others guessing it was a bit of a habit with the boy. "I wouldn't mind escorting a bunch of fine young ladies such as yourselves."

Jamie blinked, and then blinked again. And then he went uber chibi and whined. "Ikki's not a lady ! He just looks like one whenever he's out on the balcony in the pale moon light, surrounded by roses with serenading strange men beneath him."

Duke sweatdropped, a poisoned look crossing his face. He edged away from Ikki, who looked about ready to commit a massive homicide, and over to Yugi and Tea. "I wasn't talking about Ikki, or you for that matter. I was just talking about your female companions." He smiled and walked up to Coinal and the other girls, but kept his emerald green eyes on the hispanic girl. "So, what do you say ladies? Want me to be your escort ?"

"Rew...we have a map of Domino City. We can find our own way there." Tiger said, poking her fingers together shyly. "You don't need to waste your time with us."

The shortest of the group shook his head. "You wouldn't be wasting our time. But if that's your decision, then I guess I'm alright with it. Well..." He turned away and then back to wave. "We'll see you tomorrow ! Goodbye everyone !" He then turned and walked down the road with the others of his group, soon disappearing out of sight.

The black-haired boy sighed, shifting his weight onto his other foot. "Well let's ehad inside. I'm beat... and hungry. Let's order out !"

A couple hours later later after the food order had been placed, delivered and eaten, the others gathered around in the middle of the living room floor. A few minutes into their heated discussion of which card was better, Kuriboh or Time Wizard, a ringing noise filled the ears of the young duelists, making them jump. Coinal stood up, twitching in annoyance as she glared around the room. "Okay, who's cell phone was that ?"

"That's mine, hold on." He reached into his pocket and turned it on, bringing the mobile device up to his ear. "Yo. Ikki here. Talk to me."

"Ikki Varon. I have some information that might interest you and your friends." It sounded like a young woman. She was in her early-mid twenties, Ikki thought. Before he could say anything, the mysterious woman spoke again. "Ikk. Sarah. Tiger. Jamie. And Jan. You are going to the museum tomorrow, are you not ?"

"How the hell did you know ? And who the fuck are you, anyway?" Ikki growled angrily, unsure of what to do about the stranger.

"Who I am is not important right now." She said. "What's important is that you meet me at the museum, understand?"

"Listen lady. I don't have time for this shit, alright? I'm kinda busy !"

"Busy? Is that so? Sitting in the living room and idly chatting with your friends is not exactly what I call busy."

"WHA ? How the... are you some sort of evil stalker chick after my families money ?"

The woman over the phone chuckled. "I assure you Ikki, money is not what I require. All I wish for is that you know the truth about your pasts."

"I'd rather not bring up my past, lady ! Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to continue my conversation with my friends."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible until you agree to my terms. Meet me tomorrow at the museum in the Egyptian Exhibit."

"Listen, I'm going there with Yugi and the others. I ain't wastin' my time speaking to some chick who thinks she can just boss around a bunch of teenagers."

"You will meet me there. At exactly eight thirty six, Jamie will receive a call from Maxamillion Pegasus. Further into their conversation, Pegasus will offer you a look at the Egyptian artifacts that were not put on display. He will then offer to give you a ride to the museum. Of course you will accept. He will pick you up at ten o'clock, sharp. Upon arriving at the museum, you will talk with Yugi and his friends for a brief period of time before being ushered into the room with the artifacts. Pegasus will leave you to explore. That is when I will come in and explain everything to you."

"Oh, great !" Ikki exclaimed angrily, throwing both of his arms up into the air. "Not only does this chick think she can boss us around, she's idiotic enough to believe she can tell the future !" He brought the phone up to his lips and shouted directly into the speaker. "Listen, lady ! I've had enough of you ! This phone conversation is over !" He pressed the end button and threw the cell phone across the room, making everyone watch as it completely shatters against the wooden wall. "Stupid psychotic know-it-all bitch."

"I believe that's the third cell phone this week." The red-headed boy sighed and then went uber chibi. "Ikki, what was that all about ?"

The goth gently shook his head, not wanting the others to feel any kind of distress. "Just some stupid bitch who thinks she knows everything."

"Rew ? Wrong number ?" Tiger inquired, looking up from the broken cellphone.

"Uh...sure. " He nodded. "Yeah. Let's go with that."

Jan laid back and stared up at the ceiling. "So, are we going to go to bed or what ? Don't wanna be sleepy during our day out, now do we ?" She giggled and rolled over on her stomach, kicking her legs back nad forth. "Besides, after Ikki's little argument with the mystery lady and his temper tantrum, I think we could all use the rest !"

"Or a couple of Tylenol. " Ikki muttered as he motioned towards the stairs. "I agree with Jan, though. We should get some rest. The five of us have worked our asses off today."

Coinal bolted upright and stomped over to Ikki, brown eyes glaring up at him evilly. " EXCUSE ME ? There are six of us goth-boy. Six ! Count it !"

"Yeah, I know." Ikki replied as he began his ascent to the second floor. "I'm just saying that five of us did the work while Ms. Pushy decided to bark orders at everyone. Including the guests."

"I carried my radio up there !" Coinal exclaimed. "That's work !"

"Ha ha very funny." Ikki muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Not funny ! " Coinal grumbled and then whinied. "You guys are meaaaan !"

Ikki smirked. "Well we have to deal with you, don't we ?"

"I'm special, damnit !" She exclaimed angrily, having one of her little fits. "Plus I'm older ! Meaning I can boss you around all I want."

"Yeah, until I pick up Jamie's cell and call our parents back in the US. Yep. They'll be REAL happy to know that the oldest is taking advantage of her position and throwing orders every which way and that." He smirked and then stretched, heading into his room. "Night all."

"G'night Ikki !" Jamie squealed and ran into his own room, knowing they'll be spending time with their new friends tomorrow. It was gonna be so much fun ! But...wait...he hated museums. Damnit. Oh well. He can try to sneak off and go to the local arcade. Yeah. That'd be cool. He could go all commando ninja on their asses !

Jan and the others headed up to their own rooms, Tiger staying downstairs for a few extra minutes to clean up the mess on the floor. She blinked when she heard a knock at the door, wondering who would be coming here this late at night. She tugged down on her shirt to take out any wrinkles that may have formed and strode over to the door. When she opened it, a man only a few inches taller than her with snow white hair and amber eyes was standing in front of her.

"Ryou ? R-Ryou, why are you here?" Why was he here ? Could he be coming to confess his undying eternal love for her after having kept it secret for so many years? ...wait... damnit. She had only known the boy for a couple days. And wait ! Damnit ! Why was she thinking such thoughts ! ... she's been spending WAY too much time with Sarah. And Jamie for that matter. Damn hopeless romantics.

"I just... came here to return this." He said, holding out a small Kuriboh plushie. "It must have fallen in with my things before I left."

"KURIBOH ! I WAS WONDERING WHERE YOU WENT OFF TOO !" She squealed and huggled the plushie happily, burying her face in the soft brown fur. "Oh, thank you so much Ryou-kun ! I don't know what I'd do without my Kuriboh." Tears formed in the corner of her eyes, earlier having thought that her plushie must have gotten left on the trucks, since she hadn't seen it since they left America. But the girl froze when she felt a finger brush against her skin, under her eyes. It wiped away the liquid that spilled down her cheeks, and her soft brown eyes glanced up at the smiling man. "R-Ryou?"

"Now, now. There's no need to cry, is there? He's back safe and sound in your arms. Besides, girls as sweet as yourself shouldn't cry."

"Ah..." _tha-thump_ She nodded and huggled her plushie again. "Y-you're right. Thanks, Ryou-kun. Thanks so much."

"No need to worry. I just saw it in my things and figured it belonged to one of you. I had to return it." He stepped back off of the stairs. "Well I must be going. It's getting rather late and I must get my sleep if I am to enjoy tomorrow." His endearing smile never left his face as he turned away from her, only to tilt his head back a few seconds later. "You should get some sleep too, Tiger-chan."

"Yes, of course. Thanks again, Ryou-kun." She stared after him, watching him walk down the pathway and disappear around the corner of the street. She whined and closed the door, locking it behind her. Taking the boy's advice, she walked upstairs and into her room, cuddling up in her sleeping bag, her beloved Kuriboh held close to her.

Sarah awoke with a yawn, stretching her arms and trying to stretch her legs, only to realize a few moments later that their movement was restricted by the sleeping bag. She sat upright, smacking her lips as her lids closed shut at the morning light that poured in through the window. "... I really need to get some blinds for that damn thing." She muttered, sliding out of the sleeping bag. She gave her Blue Eyes White Dragon plushie a squeeze, setting it down on her desk as it roared. She opened up the laptop and turned it on, going over to her closet and getting dressed.

"Bit. Cloud." She said from inside the closet. "Run a scan on the nearest furniture stores and give me a list when I get back, alright?" She walked out of the room in a pair of blue hip huggers and a black t-shirt with a white dragon on it. "The others and I are going out to the museum with some friends."

"You mean Yugi and the gang ?" Cloud inquired, watching her tug on a hat and pull her ponytail through the hole.

"Yeah...the gang." Sarah muttered a couple swears under her breath as she slid her dragon charm bracelet on, sitting on the floor to put on her boots. "They invited us, and it's an Egyptian exhibit, so you know we're going."

"Of course." Cloud released a sigh, rolling his eyes as he tried to shake off a still sleeping Bit that was currently latched onto and drooling on his arm. "Be careful though, alright? This place is still new to you guys."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I know. But you forget, Tiger knows martial arts and I know how to use a sword."

"...and you plan on carrying your sword with you through the streets of domino ?"

"...fine... Ikki can stab the bastards to death with his emo knife."

"That's more like it." He chuckled and leaned against the computer screen, slipping a piece of pocky into his mouth. "I guess I'll see you later."

"Later, then." She looked up at the clock she hung from her wall and grumbled, opening her door and heading downstairs. Dammit. It was already eight thirty four. Why the hell didn't the others bother to wake her up ? It was enough to piss her off. Hell, she was already pissed off. They promised to wake her up at eight. Eight, dammit ! And Ikki's the only one with a fucking alarm clock. She walked downstairs and stretched one final time before getting tackled by Jamie.

"SARAH-CHAN ! SARAH-CHAN'S AWAKE !" He 'squee'd and buried his face into her shoulder, nuzzling her happily before his cell phone rang. "Ah... 'scuse me !" He giggled and pulled out the cellphone, eyeing the number that was displayed. "EEE ! I can't believe he's calling !" He squealed and opened up the cell-phone. "Uncle Pegasus ! Hi !" This information, in turn, made the others fall over from utter surprise and astonishment. "Hm? Yeah. We're going to the museum. Mhmm. Yeah ! Of course you can come pick us up ! We'll be waiting !"

When he hung up the phone, his friends stared at him in disbelief. He blinked, blue eyes on the others around him. "...what ? What'd I do this time ?"

"Pegasus...was that Maxamillion Pegasus ?" Ikki inquired, taking the phone from him.

"Yeah. I thought I told you guys. Maximillion Pegasus is my uncle ! His deceased wife is my mother's sister." He smiled, tilting his head to the side innocently.

"Th-that...holy shit... wait..." Ikki's eyes widened as he glanced over at Jan who was fiddling with her watch. "Jan, what time is it ?"

"Hm ?" She glanced down at her watch and blinked. "Eight forty two. Why ?"

"Ah...nevermind." He shook his head to cancel the thoughts that were rushing through his mind, but to no avail. His heartbeat accelerated, his body ached. He gulped and checked the timing of the call from Pegasus.

_At exactly eight thirty six, Jamie will receive a call from Maxamillion Pegasus. _

Eight thirty six. The call had come in at eight thirty six exactly. Shit. And the damn bastard offered a ride to the museum, which Jamie quickly agreed to. This was lovely. Absolutely one hundred percent fucking lovely. Just what the hell was going on? Just who was that woman that called last night? And just how did she know Pegasus was going to call, not only on Jamie's cell phone, but at exactly either thirty. This was some seriously fucked up shit.

Ikki's thoughts of horror only continued as Pegasus arrived at exactly the stated time to pick them up. He reluctantly climbed into the man's limo and sat next to the window, keeping his eyes fixated upon the moving scenery outside.

"So, Jamie, how do you like life in Japan so far?" Asked the elder silver haired man as he sipped at a glass of wine.

"Great ! It's so much fun ! We're going to be getting some furniture today after we go to the museum ! And then go grocery shopping . And after that we'll be done moving in ! And... oooh ! We made some new friends ! Yugi and the others !" He squealed with delight at the chance to get to talk to his Uncle again, wrapping his arms around the older man.

"...Yugi, hmm?" He smirked and set his wine glass down, folding his hands and lacing his fingers together. "This... might be quite the experience."

"Wha?" Jamie blinked and looked up at his uncle. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing ! Nothing ! I'm just talking to myself !" He smiled and waved off his words, patting the red-head gently.

After arriving at the museum, Pegasus' butler opened the door and let the kids out. They all ran up the steps and up to the front door, walking inside to greet the friends they had agreed to meet there. The shortest, Yugi, looked up from a display on mummies. "Ah ! Tiger ! Jan ! Guys ! You made it !"

"Mhmm !" Jan smiled and tackle hugged Joey, who grinned and caught her in his arms. "Heee. It was gettin' boring waitin' around for ya guys, so we decided ta start lookin' at the stuff."

"I was actually getting worried that you guys had gotten lost." Tea noted, running a hand through her hair as she greeted Tiger with a hug.

"Well we made it ! Uncle Pegasus gave us a lift !" Jamie said those words as if they were nothing. And to him, they were.

Tristin blinked, and then glanced over at Joey, who gave him an unsure look in return. The brunette looked down at Jamie with a quirked brow. "... Pegasus ? You mean Maxamillion Pegasus?"

"Yeah, I was startled too." Ikki muttered, a finger in his ears.

"That reminds me, little ones." Maxamillion stepped into the museum, smiling happily. "There was a little treat I had ready for Jamie and all his little friends from America." He placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder and winked at Yugi and the others. "I'm only going to borrow them for a little bit. Alright?" He blinked at the glare he was being given. "My, my such an unsettling atmosphere. Come now, children." He placed his other hand on Jan's back, leading the group to the back of the museum. "This way, this way." ( I am SO sorry if I play him out of character. I haven't seen enough of him to get a grasp of his personality. )

The Duel Monsters creator lead the children into a brightly lit room that had been roped off from the public. Five stands with satin pillows sitting atop them were lined neatly in a row along the back of the room. In each of them was a strange item that seemed to be composed of glass. Upon further inspection it could be made out quite clearly what they were.

On this first stand was what looked like a necklace with a giant orb in the middle. The second was a gauntlet made of crystal. What looked like a belt was on the third stand, sitting gently on the purple cushion. And then there was a staff on the fourth one, and a ring on the fifth. They were amazingly beautiful. The light made them sparkle and glimmer like a gemstone held out in the light. Absolutely amazing.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Came a strange voice from behind them. "But each of those items holds a dark secret and powerful beasts that had been locked away several millennia ago."

Ikki froze at the voice. It was a voice he recognized. He quickly turned, only to see a strangely beautiful woman. Dark tanned skin, black hair, and she was dressed in a beautiful white robe. "I-it's you."

"My name is Ishizu Ishtar, and what you see before you are five of what are currently known as the Crystal Dragon Items. They are much like the millennium item that your friend, Yugi, possesses. However, in the same sense, they are very different."

"Wh-what's going on here?" Coinal asked, raising a brow. "What do these items have to do with us?"

"Not you, but the five children that surround you. Before I can say any more on the matter, I must tell you all a story. The story of the items, how they came to be, and exactly why it is you are here today." She closed her eyes, waiting for the kids to quiet down before continuing. "It was five thousand years ago. During that time, a Pharaoh named Atemu ruled over the lands of Egypt with an iron fist and a gentle heart. He possessed an item called the Millennium Puzzle. And there were other Millennium items, each one possessed by one of the six High Priests that served him. But what most of the few that know of the items didn't know, was that there was a whole other set of powerful, mystical items. They were known as the Crystal Dragon Items. But it wasn't High Priests that had them under their control. They fell into the hands of nine ordinary people. One was a princess. Another, a prince from a far off kingdom. Even a young energetic thief owned one of these powerful items. (Excuse me, please, if I get any of this information wrong. But the basic plot line kinda twists the pasts of the others in a way, anyway. So yeah. Just play along. )

"Their pasts, however, were intertwined with those that possessed the Millennium items. High Priest Set was in a romantic relationship with the princess, and the energetic young thief was a pupil and accomplice of the Prince of Thieves, Bakura."

"Bakura !" Tiger blinked. "...does...does that mean... Ryou-kun has a millennium item too?"

"Yes. The Millennium Ring. Please, let me continue. You can ask questions later." She saw the nod from Tiger and continued. "As I was saying, the pasts of these people were intertwined. This is the true connection between the Millennium and Crystal Dragon Items. What sets them apart, is the fact that the Crystal Dragon Items hold, not only special abilities that the wielder acquire when holding this item, but also powerful elemental beasts. These beasts are known as dragons." She winced, along with everyone else, at Sarah's high pitched squeal at the mention of the word. " The users of these items could summon these powerful creatures at will and use them as they wished. Most treated their dragons with kindness, but one man used his dragon for evil. Jarin, wielder of the Crystal Chalice, the element of darkness. He began a war between the forces of the undead and those of the living. However, the other eight wielders of the Crystal Items were the only ones that stood a chance against his might. And so they joined forces to fight off the evil, sealing him within the item. But in exchange for their good dead, they had used up too much of their life energy, forcing them to be sealed as well. And they await the day when Jarin's spirit would free itself from the seal of the Chalice and reign terror on the world once more. That day is today. Jarin has broken free from the seal and is currently resting inside the item, awaiting his chance to come forth once more and bring the world into an age of darkness and destruction. The eight warriors that fought alongside one another must be released from their seals as well, or the world is doomed to live in despair for eternity."

"Aaand...why are we here again?" Ikki asked, the other kids nodding at his question.

"Note, Ikki, that there are five Crystal Dragon Items in front of you. And note that, aside from Coinal, there are five of you. Each item in this room holds a spirit. And you are the keys to unlocking their seals. You and you alone."

"...and why are we doing this again?" Jan asked, poking at the Crystal Staff.

"Because...if you don't, the world will surely be destroyed."

Okay, corny ending, but come on. What am I supposed to do ? I was writing this chapter in a hurry. It's a birthday present for Tiger. And...well.. Happy Birthday Tiger-chan.


	3. Awakening of the Spirits

Battle of Destiny

Chapter 3

Awakening of the Spirits

IMPORTANT

-Must Read-

Rating : 'R' for massive swearing and Coinal. Wait... those two cancel each other out.

... Okay. This fic is rated 'R' for Coinal. Yeah. That sounds good.

And...warning... this fic is not for strong and rabid fans of either Duke Devolin, Seto Kaiba, Ryou Bakura, or Joey Wheeler

And there WILL be shounen-ai in the future of this fic. If...this fic even has a future. The only one reviewing so far is Tiger-chan. I want reviews, people ! I know it's starting out slow, but I promise it will get better with time. I just have to get off my lazy ass and write more on it.

Okay, as a final note, from here on I will be referring to the characters using their Japanese names. Why don't I go and change things ? Cause basically I'm lazy. Anyway. Yeah. Begin fic !

"Okay, now I've heard everything." Ikki muttered, arms folded as he looked over the five crystal relics in front of him. "Okay, so pretty much what you're telling us is that we're the only ones that can save this world from oncoming doom and destruction ?"

"You and three other children. Yes." Ishizu replied, giving a small nod. She noticed their confused looks but only smiled at them. "There are nine crystal dragon items in existence. Each one has it's own special power and element, along with its own dragon. However, you notice I only said there are three others that can save this world. One Crystal wielder is pure evil. He is the person that wants to consume and corrupt this world with evil and hatred."

"That Jarin guy person thingy of doom and evil-ness, right?" Jamie asked childishly, as if this were all a game. He grew more and more excited as he listened to this strange woman talk. Saving the world. He had the power to save the world from some...sort of...evil monster...or person...he didn't know. He didn't have the details. All he knew was that every word this woman spoke sent chills up his spine. This was like something out of an anime, or...something...yeah. Well he was excited. That accounted for something, right ?

"Yes. Jarin. He has a special connection with a few of the spirits, and they can give you more information than I ever could." She walked over to the crystal items and placed her hand on the Belt. "Now, if you children don't mind, it's time to distribute these items to their proper wielders. Howver, the item chooses its master. I have no say in this." She picked up the crystal belt and held it out in her hands. "Now, gather around. I want each of you to stand in a half circle around my hand."

Confused, the children simply nodded and gathered around her, following her instructions. They placed their hands over the items, letting them hover over the crystal relics in the woman's hand. "Now, tell me," She began, blue eyes on the children before her. "Do any of you feel as though your heart has skipped a beat ? Do you feel an odd flutter in your stomach ?"

"I don't." Ikki said, unsure of what this was all about.

"I do ! I do !" Jamie exclaimed, raising his hand as if he were a child in school. "It's kinda the feeling you get when you're in love with someone, right ?"

Ishizu smiled warmly, nodding at his words. "Yes. You are correct, Jamie. That sensation is what binds you to this item. It is telling us it wants you to be its wielder." She walked behind Jamie and pulled the crystal item around his stomach, pulling her hands away and letting it buckle itself. " The Crystal Belt, element of fire. It gives the wielder the power of telekinesis."

"Telekinesis ? Really ?" He squealed and bounced up and down on his heels. "That means I can move things with my mind ! COOL !" He grinned and took a dramatic pose. "I am Jamie ! A being of unimaginable and unstoppable power ! I'm the king of the world !"

"More like the king of the idiots." Ikki teased, running a hand through his raven black hair. "So what's this whole deal with the spirits. How is one supposed to awaken them ?" He winced as Jamie continued his ranting, Coinal finally hitting him on the head to get him to calm down.

"They will awaken when they are ready. But the physical, mental and spiritual energy of their Hikari helps break the seal on the item, stimulating them to awaken." Ishizu walked over to the crystal staff and removed it from its satin resting place. "Okay. I want Sarah, Ikki, Jan and Tiger to gather around me this time." The four children nodded as she held the staff outward. "I want you to tell me if you feel that same flutter in your stomach, just as Jamie did. Concentrate."

"...nope. Nothing." Tiger whined, pulling her hand away. "Damn. Do these things not like me or something?"

"No. That's not the case. Each item was destined to be with one child. The Crystal Belt was destined to be with Jamie, just as this staff is destined to be with either Jan, Ikki or Sarah." She blinked and turned her head to Jan when she squealed.

"I got it ! That fluttery feeling in my stomach !" She gently took the staff and ran her fingers over the cold crystal, sighing happily and going kitty-ish as she nuzzled her cheek to it.

"The Crystal Staff, element of water." Ishizu said, chuckling at Jan's over excitedness. "Its power is the ability to heal. Namely, if you find someone or something that is injured you could easily heal their wounds. It may seem to be an odd power, but it will be vital during your battle with Jarin. Of this, I am sure. It is... a great responsibility."

"Yes. I understand." She held the item firmly in her grip with a serious expression on her face. That is... until Jamie made the ring fly by and hit her right in the head. Jan whined and went chibi, tears falling from her eyes like rivers. "..that hurt... Jamie !" She growled and shot a death glare in the red-heads direction, instantly turning and chasing after him, waving her new staff in the air threateningly.

"..." Ishizu sighed and grabbed the crystal ring and held it out in her hands. "Oh well. It seems we will be finding out whom this one belongs to." She watched as Sarah, Tiger and Ikki gathered around, all of which placing their hands over the item. Tiger was instantly struck with a sensation of lightheaded-ness. The sensation sank to her stomach, giving off the fluttery feeling once more.

"Ahh...I...I feel it." She whispered, unable to control the overwhelming feeling that rushed over her body. Her cheeks flushed and her body felt heavy. This was her item. The Crystal whatever it was.

Ishizu slid the ring onto Tiger's finger, as one would at a wedding ceremony. She stepped back and gave the same smile she did to the other two children. "The Crystal Lock, element of light. As its name suggests, the ability allows the wielder to undo locks, and even decode ancient text. It is a useful ability, one I am sure you will find useful."

"Cool ! So that means I'm like a spy now, right? ... a ninja spy. A ninja spy with ninja-y powers." She grinned, just as excited as the other two were. She had over come the dizziness once the item had been put on her finger. She held it up to the light, watching as it sparkled and shone like nothing she had ever seen before. That just made her love it even more. "And it's sparkly ! Sparkly and pretty !"

"And these are the people that the world depends on?" Coinal commented amused, watching the hilarious scene taking forth within the roped off walls.

Ikki gave a nod and sighed. "Apparently so."

Jamie squealed and ceased his running in fear and nodded, agreeing with Tigers words. "I know ! They're so pretty ! And sparkly and shiny ! They're so cool !" He giggled and took her hand, examining the ring. "This one is so tiny. All the others are so big. Well... big-ish."

"Just like the Millennium items, these items vary in size and shape." She chuckled and picked up the gauntlet, holding it out. "This will be the last time we need to do this. Alright. Ikki. Sarah? Please step forward." Both children nodded and stood in front of her, placing their hands over the item.

Both children closed their eyes as they concentrated best they could. Sarah had felt nervous before, but after seeing the others do it she felt more confident. She took a deep breath. She inhaled and exhaled. Inhaled and exhaled. But she felt nothing. Ikki was the one to give Ishizu the nod to show that it was he who got that famous feeling of butterflies in his stomach.

The woman let Ikki take the gauntlet and watched him put it on. " The Crystal Gauntlet, element of Earth. This gauntlet gives the wearer the strength to lift a truck as if it were a mere penny. A very valuable skill indeed." She turned and walked over to the necklace and held it out. "And Sarah, that means this belongs to you."

The brunette nodded and brushed her blue bangs out of her face and tucked them behind her ear, preparing herself for what would happen when she touched the item. And, just as expected, she felt dizzy, and her knees felt week. It was...the same feeling she got whenever she saw Seto. She closed her eyes and took in the feeling the item was giving her. She saw things in her mind. Things she didn't recognize. But...it felt good. However, she was snapped out of her feeling of nostalgic bliss by the strange woman's voice.

"The Crystal Orb." She stroked the round ball that was hanging from the necklace. "Element of ice. This item gives its wearer the ability to transform. You can become anything you desire. Man or beast. It doesn't matter."

Sarah blinked and held the orb in her hands. "These items. Do they really have so much power?"

"They do. More than anyone who has not yet witnessed said power could ever hope to believe." She turned to the five children as they gathered around each other, inspecting the others items. "Now all of you should go home and take some time to think things through. Jamie, Knight of the Flame. Jan, the Beauty of the Water. Tiger, the Light of all Hope. Ikki, the Rock of Support. And Sarah, the Princess of Ice. You all have an important role in what takes place in the future. You must seek out the other three warriors, or the world will be doomed to fall into the hands of evil."

"OKAY ! WTFBBQ ?" Coinal exclaimed, having stayed quiet all this time. " These guys have extra cool awesome powers of elemental doom and destruction. And what the hell do I have ? Why the fuck am I even here ?"

"To be...really loud an annoying?" Ikki asked twisting his finger inside his ear. They had all gotten used to her attitude and loud mouth. Though their ears hadn't quite adjusted to the constant volume change yet.

"No, Ikki." Jan said gently, poking at his chin. "That's Jamie's job."

"...touche."

"That and fogging up all the shiny glass cases." Tiger added, watching Jamie run around the museum and breath on the glass, drawing little pictures and watching them disappear. "...I'm surprised the curator hasn't gotten after him yet."

"That's because you children are my guests. I asked the curator to let things slide. Since I am the one that invited you here, I will take full responsibility."

"As long as things don't get broken?" Sarah asked, looking at her.

Ishizu nodded. "Just as long as things don't get broken."

"Someone better go tie down Jamie, then." Ikki said, leaning against the wall. "Now tell me. Why IS Coinal here? She doesn't have an item, so why did you invite her along."

"Because this young girl has a very important purpose as well." She closed her eyes and began her explanation. "If we were to lose you, any of you, this world would be in grave danger. She is here to protect you. She is...the direct descendant of one of the original guardians of the Crystal Dragon Items."

"Oooookay. I'll say this again. WTFBBQ ? So basically I'm just a babysitter? GREAT !" She threw her hands up in the air. "Great ! That's just freakin' great !" She started walking around in circles, going into another one of her ghetto-ese swearing rants.

"And she has officially brought ghetto-ese into the Japanese country. Lovely." Ikki rolled his eyes and waved the girl off. "Alright, alright. Can we just...go home now? I'm starting to get pissed."

"Please. This is all a lot for a group of teenagers to take in. Go home and rest. Think on this. And if you need help, you can call me at this number." She held out a small card with her picture and information on it. "And I must be going as well. I must continue my own search for the three other warriors."

Coinal and the others walked out of the roped off room and headed back over to their group of friends. Yugi was the first to notice them and he waved them over. "Hey guys. What was... all that about? We saw Ishizu in there."

"You know that woman?" Tiger asked, confused.

"Yes. She's helped us out of several predicaments before. And she helped me with the mysteries of my Millennium Puzzle." Yugi held up the odd golden pyramid he kept around his neck. "It may look like a bad accessory, but it holds my other half in here. The Pharaoh, who supposedly ruled over Ancient Egypt several thousand years ago."

"..." Sarah felt a twinge of hatred flow through her body as Yugi spoke those words. Why did she feel this way. Why did this overwhelming sensation of anger and sadness just form inside her? She didn't understand. She wasn't sure she wanted to.. All she knew was that she wanted to get away. Far away. She stepped back, her hair overshadowing her eyes. "I... I have to go. I'll...meet up with you guys later, back at the house." That said she took off towards the entrance of the museum, running down the street. She didn't know where she was going. And to be honest, she didn't care.

"What...was all that about?" Jonouchi asked, blinking. "That girl's weird."

"Yeah. She's like that." Ikki said, shoving his free hand in his pocket as he held the gauntlet up into view. "That woman...she said something about us having to...save the world from some sort of evil." He shook his head, unsure of the whole ordeal. "I...just don't get it."

"She also said something about our items being linked with yours, somehow." Tiger took Yugi's puzzle in her hand and ran a finger over the cold surface. "But.. I'm not sure how our items could be linked. Yours seems to be made of gold. Ours are crystal."

"Well Ishizu does usually know what she's talking about, Tiger." Ryou said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, not noticing her blush.

"Rew...I...guess you're right." She shivered under the boys touch, not even daring to look up at his eyes. Last night, when she had done just that, she got lost in the soft brown hues. They were so gentle, so sweet. And the way his silver hair framed his face. It was...beautiful. She had been breathless at that moment, and even at the touch, she is breathless now. She started fumbling with the Lock on her finger, pulling it off and twirling it around. Suddenly, she dropped it and it bounced across the polished museum floor. The top snapped open, and a piece of gold flew out of it. "...rew?" She walked over to it and picked up both the lock and the gold piece. "It's...it's gold..."

"Ah !" Anzu took the gold piece and held it out in her hand, examining it. "This is what Ishizu must have meant when she said the Millennium items and the ones you have are connected. Tiger's ring had a piece of gold inside !"

"Rew... is..that really what she meant?"

"If not, it's damn good enough for me." Ikki said, placing the gold back inside the ring.

"Hey. I have an idea." Otogi said, stepping forward. "Why don't we all go grab a bite to eat? It's past lunchtime, and I'm sure we're all starving." His emerald green eyes scanned the group and he instantly walked over to the Dominican and threw an arm around her shoulder. "Whaddaya say, little miss?"

Coinal twitched, and everyone aside from Yugi's gang backed away several feet. "Don't...call me... little..." Just as soon as her anger had come, it had gone. However, she was going to have her payback. She reached behind him with her hand "Sounds fine,** Otogi**-kun." She said, giving his ass a nice, firm squeeze when she spoke his name.

Otogi squeaked and threw his hips forward at the contact, freezing in place. His green eyes widened, his body and mind unsure of what to think of the sudden touch. "Ahh..." Coinal and the others guffawed at the sight. Otogi. Not knowing what to say to a girl. That, in all honesty, was something for the record books.

Coinal smirked and nuzzled up to the raven haired man. "Why don't you and I go out and get a bit to eat, eh? The others can go off and get the furniture for the house."

"..." Jan giggled and squealed, clapping her hands together. "Yeah ! That sounds like an idea!"

"Wh-wha ? BUT I'M HUNGRY !" Jamie whined, stomping his feet in frustration. "I want hamburgers ! And french fries ! A-and... and ice cream ! And pocky ! ... I WANT FOOD DAMMIT !"

Jan shushed him by placing her hand over the red-heads mouth, using her other hand to grab Tiger around the shoulders. "Let's go everyone ! The world of crappy furniture and musty upholstery awaits !"

The black-haired goth rolled his eyes and left the scene with his friends, leaving Coinal and Otogi alone for the day to let them do God only knows what in a God only knows where. Well ...they'd know it too, Otogi and Nail-chan. But... you get his drift.

As the others disappeared around a street corner, Coinal's amber brown eyes gazed up at Otogi in a teasing manner, a coy smirk on her face. "Hey, 'Togi-kun?" She smiled and ran a finger down his chest, making the emerald eyed game creator in a state of mild shock. "Wanna go to a love hotel ?"

"Wh-wha ?" He blinked, stepping away and glancing down at the girl whom he was significantly taller than. The girl must have come up at about his stomach. Must be the Dominican blood eh? He had always heard those Spanish chicks were short. But, to be honest, he didn't mind. He actually enjoyed being around her, even though they had only become acquaintances just a couple days ago.

"Kidding." She teased giving him a good, firm slap on the back. "Don'tcha know how to take a joke, 'Togi-kun?"

He blinked, blinked again, and then chuckled, once more twisting the large bang with his finger. "Heh. You actually had me going there for a moment, Coinal." He laughed that cocky laugh of his and lead her down the street, making his way to a small but fancy burger joint. "So...all this stuff about 'saving the world'. Do you believe in that ?"

"...hell, I dunno what to believe." She said before giving her order to the waitress that had made her way over during their conversation before they even had a chance to sit down. " That Ishizu person is sca-reh. She talks about the end of the world, and yet she keeps a straight face ! Who the HELL keeps a straight face when the world is in the hands of...of people like Jamie !" She threw her hands up into the air to emphasize her words and just how 'sca-reh' Ishizu could be.

"Ishizu's like that. Strange, ne? But whatever." He shrugged and pulled out a chair for her, listening as the legs scraped against the brick laid in a neat stitch pattern on the ground. He sat down across from her, making his own order before he smirked, emerald hues once again on the shorter girl. "But in all honesty, do you believe what Ishizu was saying in there ? In that room ?"

"Eh... I dunno." She leaned against the table, kicking her legs back and forth. "She was sayin' something about me being the descendant of the guardians that protected the Crystal whatchamafuckers over five thousand years ago. Somethin' like that is kinda hard to believe, yanno?"

"Yeah. I know. I was a bit befuddled when Yugi and the gang explained to me the whole ordeal with the Millennium Puzzle. Now THAT was a shocker, right there."

"This...Pharaoh person... what's he like ?"

"Well..he's very confident...and he's got some mad dueling skills. Hell, when you watch Yugi you know the kid's good. But Yami...man. He could beat Kaiba ten million times over. If... he hasn't already."

"Yeah. Mhmm. Yeah. Do me a favor. Don't say that around Miss Dragon Obsessed. That is... unless your impervious to the almighty fangirlishness that is Sa-chan. And, to be honest, 'Togi-kun, I doubt you are. Even I am vulnerable when she gets all uber scary vicious about her 'beloved Seto Kaiba'. Crazy, that one."

He laughed."Oh yeah. Don't worry." He grinned and watched as their order came in. "I won't say a word." He grabbed his hamburger and took a bite into it, watching as Coinal ravenously devoured her fries. He sweatdropped, unawares up until now that he had been speaking to a bottomless pit.

"Yeah, that's good !" She said cheerfully after wolfing down the burger. Coinal could put food away. But she never gained an ounce. It was a joy most women could not share. "You're smart, 'Togi-kun. You listen to reason. Not like that Ikki bastard. He's an ass."

"I'm...sure he's said the same thing about you." He said just above a whisper, a nervous smile on his face as his left eye twitched. What the hell did he get himself into ? Damn him and his attraction to pretty girls. Damn him to hell.

Upon a few hours more of conversation and hanging out at the mall, it was time to head home. Otogi offered to walk her back to the house. And, of course, she gleefully accepted the offer. That boy was fine. And hot. Don't forget hot. And his hair...that hair...if she could touch it... she wondered how soft it was...what kind of shampoo he used. Better yet, the kind of conditioner ! Oh how she'd love to feel those soft locks between her fingers. Oh how she'd love to run her hand through that gorgeous black hair. Oh how she-

"Ummm... Coinal?" Otogi let out a small whimper. " ... what are you doing?"

"Hm ? Wha ?" She blinked, soon coming to realize that she had, indeed, grabbed gently at his hair. She had been petting and stroking it as if she were giving a pet dog some attention. Oh how she wished she didn't have that damn hair fetish.

She squeaked and jumped back, covering her mouth and vigorously shaking her head. "Oh my God ! Otogi-kun ! I'm so sorry ! Your hair's just so damn pretty !"

"My...hair...is..." This girl was definitely strange. And yet, at the same time, she was highly amusing. She was so open, so charismatic. So... so wonderfully attractive. He shook his head to clear it of those thoughts as they arrived at the small mansion in which the Spanish girl and her comrades now lived. Why the hell was he thinking like this ? He hadn't even known her for a week, and yet he felt drawn to this girl. He was compelled to learn more about her. And, to be honest, that's exactly what he was going to do.

"Hey. Coinal?"

"Hm? What is it, 'Togi-kun?"

"I was...wondering..." He smirked and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and resting his chin atop her head. "...would you like to...go on another date, sometime?"

" Love to." She replied almost instantly, turning and glancing up at him. "Oh, and by the way?"

"Yeah?"

"...you have ketchup on your cheek." She cackled that famous semi-evil cackle of hers and walked up the pathway back to the house, leaving Otogi confused, baffled, befuddled, and any other manner of words relating to said confusion.

As she strolled into the house, she saw four of her companions sitting around the living room. No furniture. No food. No nothing. They were all staring at the odd crystal objects they had received earlier that day, going over word after word that Ishizu had spoken to them. Did she...honestly expect them to believe what she had said? Were these items really as powerful as she claimed them to be? So many questions, very few answers.

Coinal quirked a brow. She wasn't a person that enjoyed unsettling atmosphere. And this was definitely unsettling. Unsettling and depressing. She hated 'depressing' too. So she decided to do something about it. And what was the only way she knew to liven something up ? "...what the hell are you guys so down in the dumps for ? ...and where the hell is the furniture ?"

"We didn't go to the store." Tiger said blankly, not taking her eyes off the Lock on her hand. "We came straight home."

"Came straight home ? I thought you guys said you were going to go out and look for furniture ! How the hell am I supposed to be my couch potato self if I don't have furniture to couch potato on, dammit !"

Jan heaved a sigh and stroked the staff in her hand, closing her eyes as a chill ran through her body. "We...couldn't focus on looking for furniture. Not at a time like this..."

"Shiny..." Jamie muttered in a somewhat zombie-like state. "Shiny and pretty..."

"Dammit let me see one of those !" The Dominican exclaimed, snatching the gauntlet from Ikki and looking over it.

None of them, however, were prepared for what happened next. The Crystal Gauntlet began to shake and tremble. It shook so violently it leaped from a startled Coinal's hands. But it did not land on the floor. Instead, it floated in mid-air and began to glow. The glow was almost ethereal, and it gave off a certain... beautifully foreboding amber light.

Everyone stepped back. All eyes were on the mysterious item as it danced in the air, floating back and forth, up and down, and often spinning around in a circle. But soon, it stopped. And the gauntlet fell to the floor with a loud clatter. It did not break. But it just laid there. Until a very loud "HIIIIII !" rang from the item.

The amber glow transferred from the item and floated in the air, taking the shape of a boy that seemed no taller than five foot. His silvery white hair was mussed and dirty, but his black eyes shown with a hyper vibrance that not even Jamie could copy. The boy bounced around on one foot and held out his arms, checking out his own movements before squealing gleefully. "I have a body ! I have a body again ! YAY !" He giggled and bounced around happily on nothing but the tips of his toes.

Ikki sweatdropped. What the hell was that thing and why the hell was it inside his Gauntlet ? More confusing... how the hell was it inside his Gauntlet ! Yeah. The kid was short. And small. But how in the world was he able to fit into such a small place? He pondered these thoughts, but froze when the boy turned his way, smiling a smile that he had seen several times on Jamie. It was a smile of complete and utter happiness, hyperness, and sugar-highness.

"Ikki ! IkkiIkkiIkkiIkkiIkki !" The boy giggled and tackled the significantly taller man to the ground, snuggling up to him. "Hi ! Hi ! I've been waiting so long to finally see you face to face !"

"Uh...who the hell are you?" Ikki inquired. He didn't like this. He didn't like this one bit.

"Me ? I'm Zanzi ! A thief ! And you're Ikki ! My Hikari !"

"...Hikari?" He asked questioningly, not really prepared for the answer.

"Yeah ! My other half ! Isn't that cool ?"

He...really didn't like this one bit.

"I'm...your Hikari ? Shouldn't like...Jamie be your Hikari ?"

"Wha ? Jamie?" He blinked and then glanced over at the red-head that was waving hyper-actively. "...nah." He did, however, notice the belt around his waist. He giggled and spun around on one foot, holding his arms out for balance. "But I do know who HIS Yami is !"

"What ? Really ?" Jamie exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and down. "Tell me ! Tell me ! Tell meeeeeee !" He paused, blinked, and then tilted his head slightly. "What's...a Yami ?"

"Your other half. Hikari and Yami. Light and Darkness. Life and death. Y'know. Opposites." The short silver-haired boy laughed and latched onto Ikki.

"..." Ikki's eye twitched, but he payed the PDA no mind. Instead, he asked yet another question. "...life and death...how does that apply to us ?"

"Well...you're alive and I'm...dead... I guess." He gave a shrug as he glanced down at his own body, his eyes catching the confused look on his face. "...I'm... a spirit ! Yeah. The spirit of the Crystal Gauntlet."

"But why do you have a physical form ? If you were a spirit you wouldn't be able to touch us, right ?"

"... I dunno. Um...maybe it's a fashion statement ?" He giggled at his own words, before freezing and suppressing a squeal from the next voice that filled the room.

"Your logic is as baffling and moronic as ever, Zanzi." The voice was deep, controlling. Definitely not the voice of someone as perky and lovable as little Zanzi.

"KAZE!" The young boy squealed. "Kaze ! KAZE !"

"Shut the hell up. You're gonna give me a headache." Grumbled the voice. The Crystal Lock began to glow and float just as the Gauntlet had done. This time, however, the glow was golden, instead of amber. The Lock hovered over to a clear spot and the glow began to manifest itself into the form of a man much taller than the five foot Zanzi. This man, in fact, was quite handsome, instead of painstakingly adorable. Narrowed red eyes, chocolate brown hair, and a glare that could put even Seto Kaiba to shame.

"You know..." Tiger said, poking him in the arm. "They have a new invention called Tylenol."

"...Tylenol?" The man asked as he quirked a brow. "What the hell is that?"

"It's a medicine for headaches."

"...they actually came out with something like that ?"

"Yep."

"When ?"

"...Mmmm ! Do you expect me to know everything ?" Tiger exclaimed, throwing her arms up into the air. "...and gimme back my ring, dammit !"

"Waaait. Wait, wait, wait." The Dominican glared up at the tall man of at least five eleven with her own height of four foot ten. "Are you dead too ?"

"Yes."

"...why the HELL are there dead people in my house ? I didn't know we were going to be living with dead people ! That's just creepy !" She stomped around, throwing one of her little tantrums that lasted about five minutes before she resorted to the liquor.

"Umm... Ishizu DID say spirits." Ikki noted, his finger once again in his ear, twisting it back and forth. "Didn't you hear that ? Or were you too busy staring at the curator's ass ?"

"HEY !... he had a cute ass..." She said with a pout, poking her fingers together.

"Yeah. And he's at least twice your age."

"WELL HE LOOKS YOUNG FOR HIS AGE, DAMMIT !" She growled a bit before folding her arms and looking away, her cheeks a tad red from the shouting. He DID look young for his age. It should be illegal for old people to look young ! People will make mistakes ! It's inconceivable !

The raven-haired goth rolled his eyes and glanced over at Zanzi and Jamie who were bouncing around happily, discussing the latest technological breakthroughs. That was...until Jan's item began to glow as well. It seemed it was happening all at once. Two spirits had already awoken, and now it was time for another one. This was all going way too fast.

Jan's Crystal Staff glowed a bluish color, and it floated to an upright position as the glow began to manifest into a young woman. The girl's hair was long and dark green, held up in a long ponytail b a golden ring. Her eyes were a light green, and were soft and kind. The woman was absolutely stunning. Even Ikki was awestruck by her beauty.

The woman stepped forward and cleared her throat a bit before shyly saying, " Uh-...um...ex-excuse me? My name...is Jadine. I am... I am the spirit of the Crystal Staff.."

"JADINE !" Zanzi exclaimed happily, throwing himself at the shy girl and snuggling into her stomach. "Jadine ! Welcome ! Kaze and I are already awake ! This is great, right ? It's great ! Really great ! Greater than great !"

"OKAY !" Kaze exclaimed angrily, throwing a hand over the boy's mouth. "She gets it already."

"Hi ! My name is Jan !" Said the girl next to her. "I'm you're Hikari ! Or...whatever.." She shrugged and then tittered as she latched onto the slightly taller spirit. "Do you think we can be friends?"

"Oh, my. Of course." Jadine said with a smile, glancing down at the girl before giving a small hug. "It would be an honor, my Hikari, to be your friend."

"Great ! It's decided then !" Jan giggled and poked both of her Yami's cheeks happily.

"By the way... i-is the princess awake by any chance?" She inquired, releasing a disappointed sigh when both Kaze and Zanzi shook their heads.

"No. Not yet. Kiyouh ( Pronounced 'Kyo' as in Samurai Deeper Kyo, or Kyo from Fruits Basket' ) hasn't awakened yet either." Kaze muttered. "He can stay dead for all I care."

"I heard that you impertinent thief." Said yet another deep voice. This time it was Jamie's item that began to glow. The light emitted from the belt was a fiery red, and it detached itself from his waist and hovered to a clear spot. The light took the form of a tall man, an inch taller than Kaze, with light brown hair and gorgeous tan eyes. What made him different from the other Yami was not his height, nor the fact that his highly complex outfit was almost completely red. Oh, no. It was the fact that he sported a pair of giant white wings. Though they weren't completely white. Upon closer inspection that had a slight bluish tinge. They were extravagant. Beautiful. Heavenly. Few words could describe the wonder of these wings. They weren't too small, or too large. They were just the right size.

"Woooooow" Jamie spoke with awe as he gazed at the man up and down. "...you're sexy !"

Kiyouh sweatdropped as he glanced down in utter disbelief of the other's words. "...this is my Hikari? ...you've got to be kidding me. Ra must have made a mistake."

"Nope ! No mistake !" Zanzi said with a laugh, spinning around once more, something he did quite often, before running to Kiyouh and hugging him. "But I'm glad you're awake !"

"Agh ! Get off of me, filth !" The man growled and picked up Zanzi by the back of his shirt, carefully setting him down before checking over his hand, as if examining it for any traces of 'filth' that might have been transferred during the physical contact. "Ugh. Absolutely disgusting."

"..." Tears welled up in Zanzi's eyes as the smile that had seemed permanently plastered upon his face disappeared. Sure. He knew Kiyouh didn't like him much. Kiyouh didn't like thieves, especially thieves that had worked alongside the almighty Prince of Thieves, Bakura. But...but he didn't have to go and call him filth. That was...that was just mean...mean and rude.

It wasn't long before the tears began to roll down his cheeks as Ikki and Kiyouh looked at each other questioningly. Had Ra actually made a mistake? Ikki and Kiyouh seemed more like a fitting pair of Yami and Hikari, as did Jamie and Zanzi. But here they were, stuck with complete opposites. Opposites that, more or less, got on their nerves 24/7.

Tiger was the first to go over to the young thief to try and console him. She pulled him into a hug and spoke comforting words, and even offered the boy a cookie. He had looked at it, unsure, but when Tiger told him it contained sugar, he was suddenly in much better spirits as he took off up the stairs to guard his precious treasure of baked dough and chocolate morsels.

"...you gave him sugar?" Kaze asked in a highly surprised voice. "You gave him SUGAR ?"

"...yes." Tiger said with a nod, not the type to lie to anyone, let alone someone she shared an ancient bond with.

"Do you have ANY idea the consequences of those actions ?" Kiyouh exclaimed, shaking his head. "That boy thrives on sugar ! THRIVES !"

"But...but sugar is good. How dare you diss the sugar!" Tiger whined, stomping her feet angrily. "Sugar is the food of the gods !"

"Sugar...technically...isn't food." Ikki stated.

"... Sugar is the seasoning of the gods !"

"...whatever." Ikki shrugged and glanced around at the four dead people in the living room. "... I am SO glad mom bought a small mansion instead of a little cottage. Cause we're gonna have a full house by the time Sarah gets back."

" Sarah-chan ? Where IS she by the way?" Coinal asked, raising a brow. "Didn't she say she was going to be back after she like...cleared her head or some shit like that ?"

"Yeah." Tiger nodded. "But she hasn't been back since we got home. I'm starting to get worried."

"That girl's tough. She can handle herself." Ikki said, still eyeing the strange people around them. "But for now, we're going to have to figure out who's going to sleep where. We've got plenty of rooms, but... we don't have any furniture yet."

"We can reside in the items for the time being." Jadine suggested, glancing upward at Ikki. "Until you get the required items in your household, that is."

"Sounds like a plan." Kaze shrugged, not caring whether or not he slept on a bed or in the item. He had actually grown to like the comfort of the Crystal Lock. It was cozy. And, more importantly, it was quiet.

"Very well !" Jan smiled and leaned forward, her hands behind her back. "We have ourselves a nice little family !" She smiled and spun around, mimicking Zanzi's jubilant movements. "This is great !"

And so the group spent the rest of the day talking and joking around in the living room, completely oblivious to the fact that their missing comrade, Sarah, was about to have a very close encounter with the famous kind.


End file.
